Ezreal of the Dragoni
by Inferno56678
Summary: Ezreal it turns out is part of a long dead magical race and when he touches the magical amulet his blood is awakened in him. No pairings yet In depth League and summoner politics!


Starts beating himself with a poker stick "bad Inferno, bad Inferno" Okay guys sorry but my mind wandered again and I got off track playing league of legends which gave me an idea for a more in depth story. This will be focused on Ezreal and I warn you that the original story of league of legends will change here. Ezreal and maybe others will also gain powers they don't have in the game so there's no need to say "OH Ezreal can't do that" trust me I know okay here goes nothing let's start this.

P.S I think this is obvious but I don't own league of legends

Prolouge

The smell of ozone permeated the room attesting to the magical gem stone that seemed to produce a magical blue light. A boy of about 14 years of age stood in front of the the stone after passing through the multiple temple traps more or less unharmed. "Hmmm" said Ezreal "I wonder why all the traps were set to only protect this sure it's big but it's not like a huge treasure hoard." He could not help but notice though the stone seemed to call out to him and despite his better judgment he reached out to touch the stone.

With a bright flash the gym stone turned into a blue magical energy that rushed into his hand. As he stared at his hand watching as the gem absorbed into his skin he noticed a burning sensation spreading along with blue runic lines that first spread out from his palm then traveled up his arm until in seconds he could feel the sensation all over his body. As he fell unconscious his last though was 'Wow what a way to go out making a amateur mistake like that.'

He felt light yes that was the only way to describe it he felt free for the first time in his life. Even in exploring he did not get this feeling of absolute freedom like he could do anything. He slowly opened his and eyes and saw blue everywhere he looked he saw a light blue energy surrounding him and as he looked down penetrating him. This he realized was magic and as he looked closer he saw that the magic seemed to respond to him like a dog to its master. He focused and he was able to separate some of the magic and pull it over into his palm. He was entranced by the light and was startled when be heard a deep booming voice.

"Hello young Ezreal I have been waiting for you,'" said the voice that seemed to echo with hundreds of others.

"Who are you, "shouted Ezreal, "how do you know me."

The voice chuckled and said, "Ezreal do not fear I am the spirit of a long dead sage of the Dragoni I am only hear to help you claim what has always been yours."

"What has always been mine?" questioned Ezreal, "What do you mean?"

"I am speaking of your legacy" stated the voice, "your parents were the last of the Dragoni hundreds of years ago they gave birth to you this was during a time when Noxias was exterminating our race. To save you the last hope for our race they used up all their magic to send you here into the future where your current parents adopted you. I must tell you our people are inherently magical meaning if you use up all of your magic you will die. Our race was once a proud race of people thoroughly steeped in the arcane arts of magic. The gem you found was actually a powerful amulet designed to increase magic power and was created by our people and hidden here waiting for you. Our peoples magic is infused in the amulet activated your abilities that had been sealed before you were sent to the future to make sure that no one recognized you for what you are. My spirit was also sealed in the amulet to help you begin on your life quest to bring honor back the name of the Dragoni from the past and make sure the people here in Runeterra shall remember us ."

Ezreal was shocked but at the same exited he had always wanted adventure making it so he could not stay still in class always wanting to explore the ancient's ruins and temples. He had never thought that he was more than human that he was part of some obscure magical race." "Wait" he muttered, then in a louder voice he said, "What is a life quest and what are the abilities that the Dragoni have."

"The Dragoni race" said the voice, "The Dragoni have the strength of dragons and are as I have told you are deeply involved with magic. A life quest is basically a Dragoni's goal in life and once completed will allow the Dragoni access to the final gift of our race the ability to bring a person back to life but at the cost of your life because the ability completely drains all of your magic.

Ezreal about to speak as his mind swirled with more questions was silenced by the voice again. "The rest of your questions will all soon be answered by your next teacher who shall teach you the way of the sword. Look for him in Ionia in the mountains where he spends his days training to master is style. (You get a cookie if you guess who it is!) For now I must depart we will meet again when the time comes to complete your training." And with a bright flash of light the area disappeared blinding Ezreal and with that he awoke.

He was once again in the temple and as he looked around he saw that the amulet had changed and morphed into a sword. (The sword Tidus wields or if you don't want to look it up the sword Ezreal is wielding in the title). He walked over to the blade and reached out grab the hilt and the moment he touched the sword the blade glowed. Ezreal felt a link to the blade form in his mind and memories rushed in to his mind about an ancient sword style used by the- his people he corrected himself.

In the final memory he saw a man that looked like him saying something, "Son I have stored the sword styles of our people in this amulet which should have by now become your sword. I am sorry that I couldn't raise you and teach you all this myself but alas I could not you would have died if you had stayed in our time. I want you to know that your mother and I loved you and we hope that you will find someone in your new time to love. Look forward into the future and do not mourn us we are content with our decision to sacrifice our lives for yours for you are the last hope of our race."

Ezreal was stunned as the memory finished his parents had loved him. The family that had adopted him had always been kind to him and had paid for the best education possible for him. But even in the memory he had got the sense of warmth and love which even though he felt comfortable around his adopted family he never got the sense that he truly belonged like he did with his father. 'Father I will make you proud I promise' he thought. With that in mind he slung the sword over his shoulder and set off to Ionia to find his teacher.

So I redid the chapter and increased the length I hope you guys like this I hope I did well on the goodbye message from his parents I'm not good with touchy feely stuff


End file.
